Concepts
Zoo Tycoon 2 Endangered Species Million Dollar Gate ZT2_ES_-_Million_Dollar_Gate.jpg This artwork features a million dollar gate. Prehistoric Themed Concession Stands ZT2_ES_-_Prehistoric_Concussion.jpg This artwork features two of the stands in prehistoric theme. 20 Years Blimp ZT2_ES_-_20_Years_Blimp.jpg This artwork features three types of blimp in 20 years. Marine Mania Tank Connectors ZT2 MM - Tank Connectors.jpg This artwork features a sea marine mammal in a pipe and guests looking up. Although it is unknown why it was never used, it is assumed that Tank Connectors were replaced with the sea show. Sunken Pirate Ship ZT2_MM_-_Sunken_Pirate_Ship.jpg This artwork features a object that is a sunken pirate ship. It was never used. Aquarium Kiosks ZT2_MM_-_Aquarium_Kiosks.jpg This artwork features three of the aquarium kiosks. Seal Ramp/Wagon ZT2_MM_-_Seal_Ramp_OR_Wagon.jpg This artwork features a seal in the show doing the Seal Ramp/Wagon. It was never used. Whale Shark ZT2_MM_-_Whale_Shark.jpg This artwork features one of the marine mania animals, Whale Shark. Undersea Discovery ZT2_MM_-_Undersea_Discovery.jpg This artwork features a submarine that was supposed to be for guest to ride on along with three divers and some objects. This was never used. Rock Crab ZT2_MM_-_Rock_Crab.jpg This artwork features the ambient animal, Rock Crab. Special Guests ZT2_MM_-_Special_Guests.jpg This artwork features three special guests that were supposed to be in the game (Presumely, V.I.P Guests). It was never used. Leatherback Sea Turtle ZT2_MM_-_Leatherback_Sea_Turtle.jpg This artwork features one of the marine mania animals, Leatherback Sea Turtle High Technology Tank ZT2_MM_-_High_Tech_Tank.jpg This artwork features a high technology tank, which is assumed to has the most strength. It was never used. Pirate Themed Cafe ZT2_MM_-_Pirate_Themed_Cafe.jpg This artwork features a pirate themed cafe, presumed to be a restaurant. It was never used. Sea Lion Fountain ZT2_MM_-_Fountain.jpg This artwork features a sea lion fountain. Extinct Animals Ankylosaurus ZT2_EA_-_Ankyolosaurus.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Ankylosaurus Dinosaur Capture Team Robot ZT2_EA_-_DCT_Robot.jpg This artwork features the designs of the dinosaur capture team robot. Dinosaur Capture Team Tranq Gun Specialist ZT2_EA_-_DCT_Tranq_Specialist.jpg This artwork features the designs of the dinosaur capture team tranq gun specialist. Deinosuchus ZT2_EA_-_Dienosuchus.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Dienosuchus. Utahraptor ZT2_EA_-_Utah_Raptor.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Utahraptor. It is misspelled as "Utah Raptor" in the concept art. Tar Pit Fountain ZT2_EA_-_Tar_Pit_Fountain.jpg This artwork features a tar pit fountain. Dinosaur Capture Team Crate Gun Specialist ZT2_EA_-_DCT_Crate_Specialist.jpg This artwork features the designs of the dinosaur capture team crate gun specialist. Dino Prey Dummy ZT2_EA_-_Dino_Prey_Dummy.jpg This artwork features an enrichment object, Dino Prey Dummy. Brachiosaurus Slide ZT2_EA_-_Brachiosaurus_Slide.jpg This artwork features an scenery object, Brachiosaurus Slide. Misty Waterfall ZT2_EA_-_Misty_Waterfall.jpg This artwork features an enrichment object, Misty Waterfall. Cave Man ZT2_EA_-_Caveman.jpg This artwork features a caveman from the glacier. Stegosaurus ZT2_EA_-_Stegosaurus.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Stegosaurus. Kentrosaurus ZT2_EA_-_Kentrosaurus.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Kentrosaurus. Glacier ZT2_EA_-_Glacier.jpg This artwork features an enrichment object, Glacier. Dinosaur Capture Team Headquarters ZT2_EA_-_DCT_HQ.jpg This artwork features an object, Dinosaur Capture Team Headquarters. Dimetrodon ZT2_EA_-_Dimetrodon.jpg This artwork features one of the extinct animals animal, Dimetrodon. Source Source